robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn Élenchos
Dawn Élenchos is a young Sage who discovered her powers during the events of the thread "Mining Outpost 42". Appearance Dawn is somewhat short for her age at only sixty inches tall. When her Sage gifts began to mature, her hair changed from almost raven-black to a shiny silvery white color. She is very light skinned, though saved from being vampirically pale by light tanning across most of her body. Her eyes are a bright ice blue. Biography Dawn Élenchos was Born on Aquella and raised there until the age of 8, when she and her family moved to Feltzin Prime. Her family was relatively wealthy, as her father was the owner of a profitable ship building business. About 8 years after moving to Feltzin Prime, the events of ObliviON took place, and her entire family save for herself was lost in the massacre following Caroline's death. This left her as an heir. She attempted with meager success to live on her own on Feltzin Prime during the recolonization, working to maintain an income. Four months later, her Sage abilities began to mature. Personality Dawn is an intensely curious person who loves the outdoors. She loves exploring and discovering things. However, she is scared of being discovered as a sage. She's constantly inwardly paranoid about being found out and, though she is generally a very friendly and sociable person, she is scared to get too close to anyone in the fear of letting something slip that could reveal her. She is also severely arachnophobic. Abilities While technically an electrokinetic sage, Dawn's powers manifested very differently than the average. She can sense and manipulate the electricity moving through the body and machines with incredible precision. The maximum range for this is about fifty meters. The Puppet Master Dawn is able to directly manipulate electricity in motor nerves, which allows her to control people's bodies by causing muscles to contract of their own accord. She rarely uses this ability due to her fear of discovery. She can also manipulate people's senses, and is able to greatly disrupt coordination The Dreamer One odd quirk of her gift is that Dawn will unconsciously broadcast her dreams to other people sleeping within her range. This will usually override their own dream. The Living Radar Dawn is able to see the electricity within People's bodies as a bluish outline of their nervous system. This allows her to effectively have X-ray vision. She can also sense movement and electricity within a fifty meter radius around her. This ability effectively gives her omnidirectional X-ray vision. She can still be taken by surprise, and the use of this ability is limited by concentration. For instance, if she puts effort into it she can sense everywhere within her range with great clarity, but if she was simply walking around normally this ability would act as a short range motion detector. Trivia * The word Élenchos means control in Greek. This is a reference to the nature of Dawn's abilities Category:Characters Category:Humans